New Beginnings
by sammiches are love
Summary: A girl shackled by the chains of status and monarchy decides to leave her life behind and become a pirate like her hero Cap'n jack Sparrow. She's out to have at least one adventure before she marries and she thinks Cap'n Jack Sparrow can help with that.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Carribean it belongs to it's respective owners.**

**New Beginnings**

Jenna ran a hand through her long brown hair. She couldn't remember much before the black pearl and she didn't intend to forget it ever again. She remembered it as the day she fell for Captain Jack Sparrow. Of course it was easy to fall for the pirate, but she knew she'd never hold a candle to all the other women he'd been "involved" with. He'd saved her life. It seemed cliche but that was how it was. Of course she'd lost her memory in the accident and she'd never actually seen the pirate but she was told of his heroic deed by her younger sister. She'd heard his reputation but it didn't bug her that much. She was going to make him fall in love with her even if she didn't even know what he looked like, but her sister had admitted to his rugged handsomeness for a pirate.

The door slammed behind her and she turned to face the intruder. Her surprised look turned to glee at the sight of her brother Henry. She ran over and hugged him.

"Wow, you've gotten quite large since the last time I saw you."

He teased her and smiled.

"Well it has been about 6 years. I'm surprised you could even recognize me."

She teased back.

"Oh come on! We wrote to each other."

He winked at her.

"Father says you need to get dressed before he leaves for England."

She grimaced at this and sighed.

"Does he really have to go? What about the dangers of the ocean. Hurricanes? Davy Jones? Pirates? The Kraken?"

She sighed and sat on her bed. Henry sat down next to her.

"Yes, he has to meet with the King. Besides everything you just said is fables. Except hurricanes."

He said comforting her.

"So you don't think pirates are real. What about Captain Jack?"

Her brother sighed and stood frustrated.

"What is your obsession with him? There is no Captain Jack and even if there was he wouldn't even want to think about loving the likes of you."

He said angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She asked defensivly and stood up glaring at her brother.

"Your noble and your clean and too good. Your a rich girl who dreams of adventure. You'll never leave this life nomatter what you think because it would be too hard for you to be common!"

He said his voice raising.

"You'll see! I'll run away!"

She yelled at him.

"Fine then run but you'll be back before sunset. No doubt! Then you'll come crying complaining about dirt on your precious shoes!"

He screamed angrily. She turned her head away as tears filled her eyes. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"Now, now..."

He said and placed his hand under her chin. Speaking gently as though she were a child.

"Your place is here with your family. It's time to get over childhood fancies and enter the real world. Your twenty now and father has assigned me with the task of picking you a worthy husband."

She turned her head away from him again but he placed his fingers under her chin so she had to look him in the eyes.

"Let go of Captain Jack Sparrow. Become the lady you are supposed to and forget childish dreams of advetures. Your place is in the real world now with a husband and children to take care of. Now no more fighting. I haven't seen you in 6 years I don't want to argue anymore. So get dressed and come down for breakfast."

He said commanding before leaving the room with the final word. She sighed and put on one of her less constricting dresses and walked down to eat breakfast before her father left for England.

* * *

Jenna smiled and quickly stuffed the light dresses into the duffel bag as well as a few pairs of her brother's pants and a couple of his shirts. She figured the dresses would be useless in getting on a ship but they would be good when she needed them for certain tasks. She pulled out her jewelry box and dumped everything into a parcel bag. Finally she tied her long brown hair up and placed a hat on her head. She was wearing a pair of her brother's black cotton trousers with a white button up shirt and a light brown leather jacket over it. She smiled taking one last look at her house and checked her pockets once more for the money she'd decided to bring with her.

She slipped across the green lawn unnoticed. Finally she reached her first obstacle. The tall brick wall was the only thing standing between her and her freedom and she was determined to climb it. Fortunately there was a tree nearby the wall so she could climb that half way but then she'd have to do the rest on her own. She hoisted her bag up and over the wall before grabbing the lowest branch on the tree and hoisting herself up.

* * *

She stood at the docks and let the cool air from the sea wash over her face. She took a deep breath and smiled out to the night. She walked down to where the guards were sleeping in their chair and smiled. This was almost too easy. She slid into one of the smallest sailboats. It wasn't much but it would take her away from her duties at least for a while. She wasn't ready for her life to be over just yet, especially since it hadn't even begun yet.

She would head for a dock only a couple miles east and she could sail right along the bay so she wouldn't need to worry about getting too lost. There she could find a job on a crew and ask around. She would find what she was looking for and then she would return to live her life. Satisfied, because she'd had her adventure. She smiled thinking it was an excellent plan and congratulated herself. Now she was thinking like a pirate. She smiled and untied the boat from the dock. She pressed the heal of her foot into the dock from where she was sitting on the boat and pushed off. The boat was just small enough that one person could sail it, but what it offered made it the best boat in the world... Freedom. She was off to find adventure but more importantly she was off to find Jack Sparrow.


End file.
